


Podfic: every phrase was like an epitaph

by lady_peony



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_peony/pseuds/lady_peony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thanks to jan for the continual encouragement of horrible exorcist feelings. this is a tragic ship we have boarded and it is floating on a sea of our tears.</p>
<p>ETA: Recently completed a second version of this that I was much happier with, and the download link has been updated as such.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Podfic: every phrase was like an epitaph

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [every phrase was like an epitaph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332097) by [jan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jan/pseuds/jan). 



> thanks to jan for the continual encouragement of horrible exorcist feelings. this is a tragic ship we have boarded and it is floating on a sea of our tears.
> 
> ETA: Recently completed a second version of this that I was much happier with, and the download link has been updated as such.

**every phrase was like an epitaph**

Author: jan  
Reader: lady_peony  
Pairing: Matoba/Natori  
Summary: _Seiji lets himself be impractical, one last time._

  
Text:[ Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332097)  
Length: 17:06 minutes  
Song Credit: Vienna Teng's "Transcontinental, 1:30 AM" and "Unwritten Letter #1"  
Podfic Link: [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/q0ct8gi5442snji/every_phrase_was_like_an_epitaph_v2.mp3)

 


End file.
